The Reunion
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Fluffy IchiHime drabble.  Ichigo and the other soldiers from Soul Society finally return from battle, and Orihime is overwhelmed with relief to see him still alive.


_**A/N:**_ Hello, and welcome to my very first drabble! This isn't to say I haven't attempted them before, it's just that I find it nearly impossible to write stories short enough to really qualify as 'drabbles,' so I always fail! LOL Anyway, here it is, and I really hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form…not even DVDs, posters, or manga. I know, it's kinda sad.

**The Reunion**

The world fell away the moment she saw him. She forgot entirely about Retsu Unohana and Juushirou Ukitake, though both were standing beside her. She didn't register the sight of Uryuu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, Rukia Kuchiki, or Renji Abarai, all of whom were among the group of returning warriors. She was blind to the numerous stretchers, carried by members of Squad 4, which held the badly injured – but surviving – fighters, among them Squad 11's Ikkaku Madarame, and the Captain of Squad 10, Toushirou Hitsugaya. She didn't even see Yoruichi Shihouin, who was supporting a good portion of his weight.

Orihime Inoue only had eyes for Ichigo Kurosaki.

It was for him she had prayed each morning and each night. It was for him she had left the world of the living, to wait in Soul Society until he returned. It was for him she held her breath. It was for him that her heart pounded against her ribcage, tears spilling endlessly out of her gray eyes.

The moment he had properly passed through the Senkaimon, the spell which had ensnared Orihime suddenly shattered, and with a shaky breath, she murmured, "Ichigo…." A heartbeat later, she was in motion. She sprinted past the gathered Soul Reapers, her attention focused solely on him. "_**Ichigo!**_"

Ichigo's weren't the only eyes that snapped over to Orihime as she ran blindly towards him. For a long moment, it seemed like everyone was watching.

"Orihime," Ichigo grunted, moving to pull away from Yoruichi despite the pain of his injuries. The pain was nothing to him compared to the sudden onslaught of guilt that washed over him at the sight of her tears.

Yoruichi silently released Ichigo, slipping carefully out from beneath his weight. When she was sure that he wouldn't collapse, the infamous flash-master stepped back, to give them space.

And then Orihime was there, throwing herself into Ichigo's embrace and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Ichigo bit back the grunt of pain that shot through him as she ran into his arms, soon forgetting about it entirely as he held her close, lowering his head to breathe in her unique scent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of fighting, he was home.

"Souten Kisshun," Orihime commanded softly, not relaxing her grip in the slightest as her Shun Shun Rikka obediently activated.

Neither spoke, or moved at all, until Ichigo realized he could finally breathe without pain. Then, and only then, did Ichigo shift just enough to lift his lips to her ear before whispering, "Thank you, Orihime…for waiting."

Orihime sniffled against his shoulder, her tears finally beginning to slow, and replied quietly, "I'll wait forever for you…as long as you promise…to always come back."

"I know," Ichigo replied softly, realizing that some part of him really had already known her words to be true. "But I don't want you to _**have**_ to – not anymore."

"Ichigo," she murmured, at a loss for how best to reply to his words.

She was saved the trouble, however, when Ichigo added, his voice thick, "I love you, Orihime."

Her gray eyes went wide, and she reflexively loosened her grip so that she could pull back and look into his eyes. And in his shining brown depths, she saw everything that she had always wanted to see. An expression, she realized, that she had seen before, numerous times, only now she finally knew what it meant.

A true, beautiful smile lit up her face, and Orihime reached up slowly, cupping his face with her hands. As her Shun Shun Rikka returned to their resting place, his healing finally complete, Orihime said softly, "I love you, too, Ichigo."

Ichigo's gentle smile broadened noticeably, and, without warning, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss. His arms tightened around her again, his body tired of the minute distance she'd put between them.

Orihime melted into the kiss, her body coming alive as his lips massaged hers. She buried her fingers in his slightly shaggy orange hair, eager to let him devour her as the kiss quickly turned passionate. Their lips parted simultaneously, their tongues began to dance, and neither noticed one of their friends stepping closer.

Projecting his voice louder than was necessary, Renji asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ And done! See, nice and short, right? Please tell me your thoughts! I want to know if it's a decent drabble or if I should stick with full-length stories! LOL


End file.
